


Risky

by mintmauraya



Series: Step Closer [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmauraya/pseuds/mintmauraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra knew just how Jackson was but she also knew how attractive he was. His smug looks, his perfect smiles that rarely showed - It was so evilly enticing. She wasn't exactly his type - more of a Stilinski, considering Stiles was her brother. Deciding that changing some minor things about herself was just for getting his attention, that's what she did. Unwanted responses were said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and plot possibly used does not belong to me...sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It's short but It's only the beginning. The chapters get longer soon.
> 
> Teen Wolf and it's character do not belong to me...sadly.

[(Sierra Blakely Stilinski)](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CGw6IpeVIAEKMNh.jpg)

 

_“But Lydia, I-I wouldn’t d-do that to y-you!” I scream out as she only gets angrier in the school hallway. I had put myself a distance from her, scared of what she could possibly do as what she was._

_“So what?! He chose you! Over me! You need to go…” She fists the sweater she had pulled over her knuckles that are slowly turning white._

_I stop. **Go…where?**_

_As soon as she starts taking a deep breath, I knew I was leaving. I start running down the dark hall, running into him. I shake my head as he walks forward, making me go into the hall again. He grabs me by the neck as the screaming starts._

_He squeezes my neck with both hands, like he wants to make sure, that if the screaming doesn’t work, he’ll kill me._

_My brain rattles, my eyes lose focus as my ears start to bleed. My air’s cut off by him and my face turns colors. I feel lips on mine but I’m too lightheaded to respond. I feel pressure and everything goes black._

I wake up screaming.

Before I know it, Stiles and my dad burst in the room. I look at them, silenced momentarily. I don’t even feel the tears pouring down my face before I feel Stiles’ arms wrapped around me. I cover my face as the tears fall.

I faintly hear the door open and close, letting me know that my father left my brother and I alone…as usual.

He rubs my back, whispering comforting words in my ear. I slowly cry myself to sleep, silenced in his arms.

♥

            I rattle with the Jeep as Stiles drives over the curb that leads to our school. I shake my head, staring out the window. As we pull into the parking lot, I decide to ignore most people today…especially Lydia and…him.

            Roscoe pulls into his usual spot and I grab my bag, jumping out the car as I slug my bag over my shoulder. I just follow Stiles, slugging behind him.

            “Oh look! Scott!” He looks at me before waving at Scott. It hadn’t but maybe a week since we’d seen him last but he was like a brother to the both of us. I silently curse myself, the only way to leave would be the way that Scott is coming towards us and I couldn’t be just plain rude.

            The awkward-jawlined-brother-from-another-mother jogs towards us, his backpack juggling behind him. I sigh, trying to stay behind Stiles, keeping my head down and covering my face with my sleeve.

            “Stilinski’s, what’s up?” He gives Stiles a bro-hug, revealing me behind him. He already said ‘Stilinski’s,’ implying that he knew both of us were here. I unintentionally let out a groan, letting my arm flop down to my side and shifting my weight to one leg.

            Stiles gives me a displeased look while Scott’s look has mock hurt written all over it. “Well hello to you too, Sierra.”

            I sigh, which I do a lot now, and shake my head.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t have a good sleep and I’m pretty on edge.” I step in for a hug and squeeze him apologetically before pulling away. He nods and turns to Stiles, starting their ‘catching-up’ conversation. Before I can decide to stay or go, I spot Lydia – which only meant that _he_ was near. I take off, sprinting towards the school building.


End file.
